1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an error correction encoding and/or decoding apparatus used with US ATSC standard of digital terrestrial broadcast reception/transmission systems, and more particularly, to a robust error correction encoding and/or decoding apparatus and method of digital dual-stream broadcast reception/transmission systems which split data into normal and robust data for processing, receiving, and transmitting the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an error correction apparatus has been used for correcting errors occurring when digital signals are transmitted from an encoder to a decoder. Since an ATSC standard was adopted in a digital signal transmission/reception a system, various types of error correction apparatuses have been proposed. However, the conventional error correction apparatus are not effective to correct errors occurring during transmitting ATSC standard signals.